massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Byzanthium - History
This page contains the history of the First, the Second and the Third Byzanthine Empire. Beginning Byzanthium is a faction founded at the end of March 2012. It is a Roman faction, inspired by the fact that the Eastern Roman Empire (also called the Byzantine Empire), has survived until 1453 A.D., which is well into the medieval period. Byzanthium is the capital faction of the Byzanthine Empire, and is also the centre of power, since both Legate Snieuwenhuizen19 and Augustus Loek live here. The First Empire After the founding and setteling of the faction, it started with some small buildings around the modern-day furnace. Before recruiting, the Augusti decided to build some nessecary buildings, such as a farm and a mine. After the first buildings were completed, the construction of the palace began. After the completion of the Palace walls the faction started to grow. At first everything was going smoothly, but then a faction member owning a dubble profile griefed the young buildings. This event was the forecast of an all-out war with Arcaida, a faction owned by Knight_Andreas, the dubbleprofile. After the griefing, the Augusti decided to grow in a slower rate so they could make sure that all new members were to be trusted. The city itself also began to get a shape: the central plaza, or Forum, was build alongside with all the other buildings next to it. The early-build tree farm was relocated, a city wall started to emerge and a Temple area was cleared. The Arcaidan War was also coming to a conclusion, since Arcaida had been heavily damaged. Eventually all their members were kicked and the faction declaimed most of its land, renaming itself into Duty. Peace has not been arranged yet, but the war itself has ended with Arcaida completely defeated. Meanwhile, the faction was still expanding, and many vampires joined the growing Byzanthine Empire. Because vampires burn in the sun, the sewer system began. It is a vast underground road system connecting most of the major buildings with individual homes, so that nobody needs to be on the surface anymore. And again, Byzanthium was forced to take up arms. This time a member from the faction Numen griefed the Byzanthine outpost near the 9thLegion. Following this event, a massive task force was send out to destroy the Numen resistance. After inflicting massive damage while nobody was online, the faction owner asked for peace. The price: excusing for the griefing and paying 10 silver. The Griefing didn't seem to end, and again the faction was griefed. This time the war which followed lasted for over 5 minutes, ending with the payment of 28 silver and the regiving of the stolen materials. On the 5th of May on 14:17 GMT Augustus Loek gave Augustus Snieuwenhuizen19 the leader rights for a short time. During his reign Byzanthium expanded towards Daendroc and started on the construction of new city walls which will secure a much larger piece. Loek recieved the power back on the 9th of May 13.42 GMT. He was taken by the Gods later and gave power back to Snieuwenhuizen19, who has remained the faction leader ever since. Peace seemed impossible. This time LeithG griefed the faction. But this was only minor compared to the next conflict. Over a few weeks, the faction TheBlades had grown huge. Eventually they demanded a piece of sovereign Byzanthium property, namely the outpost. The only way to save the entire Byzanthine Empire was to become a subfaction of TheBlades. But Snieuwenhuizen19 called his allies for help. After a good talk, which was organised by CRACKPOTATOE, the leader of our Eaglan allies, Byzanthium was allowed to regain its independence and to own the outpost. This incident, however, prooved that Byzanthium was vulnerable. In order to meet future threats, Snieuwenhuizen19 decided that a large Army (named Legio I) was needed. He gave Chapston the task to build up this army. Chapston recieved officer rights and the title of Centurion to do so.. A new fortress was build in Daendroc. The city walls started to expand. More members were being recruited. Byzanthium was gaining more power than it ever had. But the biggest change was still to come. In order to expand fast enough Snieuwenhuizen19 realised he needed more officers. In 1 afternoon they recruited an entire army. With this fast rate of expansion Byzanthium stood more chance against gathering clouds. A few factions decided to raid us. This raid, named the First Siege of Byzanthium, did not gave the new defenses a chance to proove themselfes. The raiders invaded via the Daendroc portal, after having found a minor error near the walls which allowed themselves in. Once the Byzanthines realised what was going on the battle had started. A plee for help was answered in a few minutes, resulting in Eaglans, Coronans and 9thLegionairs coming to our aid. With them help the brave defenders defeated the raiding task force. But a few members had been killed, losing all they had. The same night Byzanthium gave the world a clear message about policy towards raiders. A huge allied task force went out to destroy our enemy. After a glorious battle we stood triumphant over the dead bodies of our enemies. We had defeated another faction, but this was the first victory in a huge battle rather than the previous skirmish wars against Numen and Arcaida. We prooved to the world that the Byzanthine Legionairs, aided by the Auxiliaries of our allies, were a force to be reckoned with. Also it prooved a good chance to train our soldiers with the everless threat of a Blade invasion. Now Byzanthium found itself to be a new battlefield. Eagla and the new Lumenian Empire clashed in a series of battles. They used our capital city to fight, since it was a central place for them. We were forceless to watch people dying in our streets. After talkings of Snieuwenhuizen19 both parties said that we needed to shut up. But this was not our greatest problem that day. Now the factions Rebellion and Kingdom decided to raid us "for fun". Our allies responded to our callings for help, but then the Serenums came in. The main city turned into a bloodbath with people dying everywhere. After a humiliating fight a ceasefire was negoiated, but Chapston, the commander of Legio I, was forced to lose his officer rights for a week. Civil War and the fall of the First Empire. Snie then started to take journeys to expand the Empire. During this period, he gave leadership rights to Lachrymology, while remaining the Augustus. Lachrymology and Gwendyn, the leaders of the Gathering and Religion branches, came in conflict with the Legates of the Legions, as well as with the Admirals of the Navy. This conflict ended in Civil War, with the entire military and navy kicked from the faction. When Snie returned, he reinvited these branches. This triggered the Gathering and Religion branches into leaving the faction, taking a lot of its recourses while causing damage to a lot of buildings. Snie received leader rights back later. After this, the First Empire collapsed under the endless string of raids from former allies, who sided with the Separatists. The Second Empire Later that year, the Second Empire was officially founded. After a period of reconstruction in the capital, this Empire also fell during the Flooding of Ceardia. The Capital was destroyed, along with all recourses. The faction ceased to exist a few weeks later. Snie The Third Empire On 20 Octobre 2013, Snie set foot on the continent of New Ceardia. Here he joined the faction XiledKings (Now Karthago), led by a Byzanthine supporter, to prepare for the refounding of Byzanthium. Category:Byzanthium